A Unnessacary Romance ZaGr
by Ave-Three
Summary: It is completely unnessacary. Maybe M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Another day had passed by, slow and completely horrible. Those morons once again called her an emo. She was in no way emo! If anything she was just a tortured soul that happened to dress in black regularly. The stupid cheerleaders stereotyped her in the beggining of her freshman year as a goth. Therefore no one was to talk to her if they wanted to remain on top of the social tiki pole. Even though she was looked down upon, she was respected. Her old, past reputation preceeded her. With no effort at all people would give her the deathly stares as if she was on death row. That is how you define Gaz's life: everyday till the end of the night was death row.

The bell wrung that meant lunch had started. Today was suprise soup; everyone was unaware of the suprise that lay ahead of them today. Walking slowly and quietly to lunch someone hit her shoulder with a familiar voice following not far behind it.

"These alien cuffs will work this time, I swear it!" Dib yelled.

"Nonsense, they can not work because I am not a ingenious, sexy, alien!" Zim retorted.

No one was to even brush up against Gaz without her wrath being envoked. She would later go to Zim's house and have a few words with him. Gaz watched them both disapear into the crowd of people headed toward the lunchroom. Having resumed her previous state of thought it was interrupted once again. With Zim in the lead and Dib following behind. They both rushed out the front door.

"Great," she said aloud. Now she will be questioned by the on premises school officer why they had 'ditched' school. In line one of the students was ahead of her was accusing the lunch lady for putting his sister in there.

"If you don't silent yourself then I will dump you in here also," the lunched lady said.

All the students had gasped. What had she meant by also? Oh well. Gaz grabbed her bowl of soup and then dumped it into the trash. She knew she was being wasteful but she believed no human could eat this. Maybe Zim could.

"The soup did smell faintly of your sister's stanky perfume,"she said to the boy.

He then broke out in tears. She looked away thinking why didn't hear older brother care for her like that boy cared for her sister? Why would he be so obsessive about an alien that he knew more about than his sister? She craved for attention and for affection.


	2. Chapter 2

After pondering she headed outside to enjoy her lunch break. She sat down underneathe a huge tree to continue to read Shakespear.

"You will not tell the son of Satan what to do!" a odd, horned boy said to another school mate.

Gaz could only roll her eyes to show what she thought. The horned boy strolled over to her.

"Hello, I could only hope to get you to respond to this question but what is your name?" the boy said.

"My name is Gaz, Oh so powerful son of Satan,"she said with a hiss at the 's'.

"Ah, one that finally recognizes me for who and what I am," obviously not understand Gaz's sarcasm.

"I am-"

"Pepito!" a shaky voice yelled.

"We need to go. I do not know what they put in the soup and it seems they are now doing an investigation I do not want to be questioned. Authorities scare me!" the shaky boy said.

"Young Gaz, I need to leave. My friend Squee is nearly afraid of everything and I myself do not need to be captured for study," he said. Squee shaking his head to confirm what he said.

"Burn in hell authorities!" Pepito said with a middle in the air.

Pepito grabbed his friend Squee by the arm and ran off. Gaz just shaked her head. To many Satanic children went to this school.

The bell wrung gonce again this time signifying that lunch is over and last hour was soon to begin. She despised this last hour because Zim, Dib, and her were all in the same class by some horrible intergalatic mistake. She walked to this class it was just study hall. Gaz arrived at the classroom to find that Dib and Zim were already there. Dib had a brand new cut on his lip and a askew scythe. Zim having a black eye and his fake hair tussled. She exchanged horrible looks with each of them saying with her look: I hate you and will get you for what happened at lunch. Zim just waved his hand saying for her to go away. She went to the back of the classroom to continue reading and keep a futher look out on the rest of the classroom. Dib stared at Zim playing with a pencil the entire period. Gaz just continued her boring yet intriguing book. The last bell has just tolled. Zim immediately rose out of his chair and zoomed out of the classroom. Dib being much more mature then Zim by many Earth or Irken years, did not continue the chase from earlier. He was alreadly worn out. He waited by the door for his sister. They joined together and continued to walk home. The walk was silent and awkward. Gaz broke the silence.

"Dib, what do you and Zim do when you are caught in the house or in these chases for hours on end?"

"Gaz! Listen to me and nobody else: Me and Zim are not lovers in anyway. We hate each other and in no way is that a cry for want in each other," he said.

Appearing out of the bushes was Zim.

"I am- huh? You accuse Zim being in attracted to Dib! That is repulsive I think I am going to go home more quickly, gome to the bucket," Zim getting more wary the longer the sentence continued on.

Gaz ran after Zim. With the speed she used when he brother tried to make her taste him. Leaving Dib in the dust and alone.

"Gaz must be helping Zim in some way! By now anyone is a suspect!" Dib declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib got tired of running. To much running in the afternoon had worn him out. Zim had arrived home.

"Gir, I need to*pant pant* bucket!" he yelled.

"Mmkay mastah!" he yelled back.

Gir dissapeared for a moment and returned with a bucket in his hand. Zim pushed away the bucket.

"Gir! Why haven't you emptied this out?" Zim screamed.

"Yuh see, it was the first time you ate waffles! I am going to go back some right now!" Gir declared. Then ran off into the kitchen.

Zim felt even more sick now because of the sight just seen and the smell that had just been inhaled.

"Master, a young, angry, female has appeared at our door. I also advise you to repair the security defenses," the computer said.

Gaz was in the now open doorway with a robo-gnome's head in her hand. Drastically dropping it on the floor. She marched toward him with her hands tightened into a little ball. Zim was on the ground crawling toward the corner. She was about to strike when Zim grabbed her hand. Stunned she was automatically weakened. Relaxing her hand in his.

"Zim, your hand, it is crushing mine," Gaz said.

He let go and then grabbed his squeedly-spooch. By now he had turned a paler shade of green. He got up and also helped Gaz up. Gaz pushed him away signifying her independence. Gaz noticed something was wrong. He had not said anything to her when she tried talking.

"Zim, you are really light green, you know what would help?" Gaz inquired.

She sat him on the couch and began rubbing his stomach or squeedly-spooch.

"As odd as it seems Zim this actually works on humans and Irkens alike," Gaz said soothly.

Zim only thought to hisself,'Inferior human seeing Zim at his weakest point in a long time. It was working but at what price? Zim does not appreciate feeling as helpless as a smeet.' The PAK advised Zim what not to do. When did Zim ever listen. Gaz felt a familiar pressure on her hand. Zim was resting his on hers, stopping the slow, circular motion. He then put his hand on her cheek. Slowly leaning in about ready to kiss then slap! Gaz had smacked Zim, ZIM! Never had that happened. Actually only Dib only did that to him. She turned away crying now. He done nothing to upset her to his knowledge.

"What is the matter Gaz?" Zim asked.

"I do not want this Zim. I don't want anyone close enough to hurt me. My own brother likes you more! He obsesses about you! Has pictures of you as odd as that sounds, I helped you so I could feel better," she said.

Of course. Who would not want to have pictures of Zim for any purposes.

"You need say no more Gaz, I will rub your stomach too," Zim said.

An immediate embrace had warmed the moment even more. Gaz found his ignorance horibble for it reminded her of morons at school. Something told her though that he could be different, was different, and different was always best


	4. Chapter 4

Before I begin I would like to apologize for lack of plot in the most recent chapter before this one. It was horribly written and had a huge time gap. What could I say? I was in a hurry. This time I will not be. It will be flavorful now on with the story. Let this be the real CHAPTER 4!

When Zim and Gaz departed she walked home with a head full of thoughts that were impure.

"Egh, oh god this makes me more in obsession with him then Dib," Gaz thought to her self.

"That's not possible," Dib said.

"Shit, was I saying this all aloud?"

"Yes, you did Gaz along with your most recent remark. Gaz, what were you doing hugging him? He doesn't ever hug anything. When he does it is G.I.R and that is still against his will. Are mingling with the enemy?"

"Dib, go away I accidentally tripped and he caught me"

"Is that in a metaphorical sense?"

"No! It is used in the common sense! Which does not like to manifest you! For the last time go away!"

Gaz reached inside her pocket to get her GameSlave4. Instead of feeling the cold plastic she felt a gap between her hand and the very bottom of her pocket. Slowly losing her temper she balled up her hands, Zim's skinny little neck was in her grasp. Squeezing her eyes shut letting the image of her strangling him fill her mind. After this stimulating thought something much more perverted crept into her mind. In one deep breath, this thought and vision had gone away.

Zim was sitting in his padded, elevated chair with his feet kicked up onto computer.

"This is highly unprofessional," computer said in a irritated tone.

Quickly alternating his fingers between the A and B buttons and jumping fingers on the control pad.

"Level one FINALLY completed" the game's voice echoed throughout the lab.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!" computer emitted the unfamiliar 'someone is at the door tone'.

Zim was startled causing him to fall down and jumped up in confusion then was humiliated when computer started laughing.

"Oh, laughter, something I have heard or done in a while! Someone...is at the door,"

Computer was barely able to say a sentence without having a slight giggle in between words.

The wig was ripped from its pedestal and Zim's pack brought out the rehydrated contact lenses and put them into his eyes. He pressed a button on the trash-ca-lator control panel saying that he wanted to go all the way to the top floor.

"What is taking so long?" Zim said

Quickly after Zim said that G.I.R came out of the trash-ca-lator with a streamer in his grip screaming at the top of his lungs. Dismissing this 'normal' behavior, he stepped into the trashcan that began to go up very quickly. In the time he was in there, he began to put on and adjust his wig. The ding saying that he was at your requested floor, once again scared him. Somewhere in the distance he heard computer laughing again. Hand on the rim of the trashcan his eyes moved from his left side to right side of view to check if anyone was there. Slowly he stepped out onto the degrading step up to be tall sit down to be small stool that was set beside it. Taking in his breaths slowly and deeply was all he could do to prepare for the beat down he was about to receive.

"All right, Zim is able to do this, Zim is am a ninja in Irken form!" Zim had told himself.

Zim touched the one-way-mirror button. Although there were no audible sounds he could tell Gaz was angry and Dib was trying to calm her down to no avail.

"I swear! How long does it take for him to answer the damn door?" Gaz screamed while pounding on the actual mirror-door. "If I ever get a hold of him I will- AH!"

A green hand reached and grabbed her wrist causing her not able to finish her sentence. Dib realized what was happening and went to go to his sister's rescue only to be stopped with the mirror-door.

"You will do what? Love me even more than you already do?" Zim said.

"Or this may suffice," Gaz retorted.

Gaz punched him square in his circular eye. One again Zim was on the floor and the gameslave4 was beside him. Gaz went to pick it up before she could Zim grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him. Zim was pinning her down by her wrists and her dress with his legs.

"Now Gaz, this pose may be suggestive to your kind and that is because it is. To me it is just to show you that in training school I was taught to love the pain and love to give it. Just please tell me….that you were taught the same thing"


End file.
